It Wouldn't Be That Bad If She Was Under His Bed
by class A daydreamer
Summary: Finn reflects on his relationship with Rachel. Oneshot, Finchel.


** It Wouldn't Be That Bad If She Was Under His Bed**

**Summary: Finn reflects on his relationship with Rachel. **

Finn was your average stupid jock. Average jocks were huge, vaguely handsome, and appeared to get a kick out of lame-o's being slushied. Finn was a jock, he was huge, he was stupid. But he was sure that he was not that handsome, and that he didn't really think about unpopular kids. Then he met Quinn. Quinn was interested, which was enough for Finn. But when he realized that she was smoking, and the head of the Cheerios, it was more like he got one of those extra-large sundaes his Mom got him when he got B's in Math.

Extra cool. Extra awesome. Because of Quinn, Finn became more self-conscious. He craved popularity, and went to great lengths to achieve it (A plus sentence right there baby!) He couldn't be friends with just _anyone_. It seemed to work fine. He slushied people, pretended to listen to what Quinn was saying (Like he cared if Santana wore the same colour as her.) and in return, eh scraped by school, and was treated as the golden boy of the football team.

It was all shattered the day Mr. Schue found the pot. Finn was really hot and sweaty, so he stayed in the shower twice as long as the others. As soon as everyone had left, Finn gave into his temptations and began to sing. He loved singing. It was the very last gift that lawn guy had given him. Finn would never elaborate (SAT word for sure!) on why he liked music (He wasn't gonna turn into Quinn) but he knew that it meant so much to him.

Especially after it gave him Rachel. Sure, he was creeped out by her at first (who wouldn't?). She was very bossy, and he was shocked that such a large personality resided in such a tiny body. Everyone was tiny to him, but she was _really_ tiny. Later on, when they were more, er, intimate, he was scared that he would crush her. At the beginning, she was nothing more then another Glee girl. One of the losers that he can't associated with.

Then he heard her sing. Her voice was beautiful. It was like an angel's voice, the way it spoke to him. It was like her voice changed something for him. Like it touched him somewhere no one has ever touched before. Even after that, he was wary. She was an aggressive personality, and she was definitely unpopular. He was dating Quinn, he had the perfect life. But then he kissed her.

He knew he shouldn't have, but she was there, looking all beautiful, and he had just touched her lips. It was too much. Her kiss was magical. She tasted like strawberry lip balm, and something else, he couldn't identify. She was perfect. But then that stupid mailman came into the picture. He left her crying there, her sobs stuck in his head like a bunch of angry wasps. He left her alone after that. But he couldn't fight that feeling anymore (yeah, he knew that was the song he sang in the shower, he didn't mean to be cheesy!)

But then Quinn announced she was pregnant. Pregnant. He was going to be a father He didn't know what to do! He was stressed, and tired enough from football and Glee, but a baby? He couldn't even remember losing his virginity! His V-Card. He felt sick. He probably fooled around, maybe the condom broke! He couldn't remember! His life had changed forever. He knew he couldn't go to Ohio State for football like he dreamed.

He had to stay and help Quinn.

So he does. But he's too confused and ashamed. He finds out that it isn't his soon after. He hates everyone. Puck, Glee, Quinn, even Rachel. He enjoyed the ignorance more then the pain. He quits soon after, leaving only one thing. Football. It's his life now. He needs it. It seems to be the only stable thing in his life. He later found out that opposing teams stole his-their set-list for sectionals. He convinces that he's helping because of Mr. Schue.

He knows it's because of her.

He hears her sing, It's beautiful, so strong and powerful. He can't help but let his mouth open, a little bit. They start dating immediately. But he hasn't moved on yet. He's lost way too much to move on so easily. So he blows her off, dates Santana and Brittany to bring his popularity up. He realizes that he's unhappy. That he loves her.

Jesse St. James. That's the name of the jackass that takes her from him. He see's through him, but she can't. Maybe there's nothing to see through. Maybe Finn's just saying that because he loves her. He sings to her. But she doesn't listen. Damn Jesse St. Jackass. When he reveals his true colours, Finn comforts Rachel. But she doesn't love him. Not yet. He finds her on the stair case, and tells her that they are both leaders, that they'll fix it.

And then she kisses him.

She's still kissing him as he thinks through his relationship with her. Now he realizes that it wouldn't be bad if she was under his bed.


End file.
